Of Catwalks and High schools
by x.Sasaa
Summary: They're models. They're in high school. Living a normal life every teenager live. Or so they thought it's normal. Is a normal teenager's life really like this? Naruhina, Nejiten, Shikaino, and Sasusaku.
1. Chapter 1

**Of Catwalks and High schools**

**Pairings: NxH, SxS, NxT, SxI**

**Warnings: AU, OOC.**

**Disclamer: I do not own any part of Naruto, although I wish I had more than just a Neji plushie xD**

**A/N: First Highschool fic. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes; and I need a BETA for it. So PM me if you would like to be my BETA. :) Here's the first chappie!**

**Chapter 1: Who they are**

The environment around them is chaotic. A bunch of people pushing lines of clothes and hangers, some people carrying giant bags of make-ups and accessories, and all that. The girls just stood there, filing their nails and talking. This is a normal day for them; nothing special. They are Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata, and Mashiro Tenten. 4 famous models, rich, and popular of course. Well, at least they're popular in the USA.

"Girls, this letter just came in this morning. It's from your parents." A random postman messenger guy hand them a letter with their names on the front.

"Thanks," They answered, smiling lightly. Then when the guy walk away to give letters to other people, Tenten snatched the letter from Hinata's hand and rip the top off. She read the letter to her friends.

_Dear girls,_

_ How have you been? We missed you here in Japan. It's been so long since we last saw you in person. Well, we're just going to tell you straight forward, that we have decided that you guys need to take a break from modelling and come here to study in highschool. We already talked to your agency and they agreed that you can leave until you graduate. They'll be looking for some new people to replace you guys during the time. You have no choice in this matter and we also already bought plane tickets for you. They're inside the envelope, too. Anyway, we enrolled all of you in "Konoha High". We expect you to keep a low profile here, don't brag to people that you're models in USA or anything. We want you to live a normal teenager life without any pressure. _

_See you soon,  
Your Parents._

Ino grab the envelope away and peek inside. Sure enough, four first class airplane tickets are there.

"Let me see the departure date," Sakura said, peeking over Ino's shoulder to see said tickets. "July first! Are you kidding me? That's like, 2 weeks away."

"Yeah.." Hinata mumbled sadly, now paying attention to her surroundings. "I'm going to miss it here.."

Tenten put a comforting hand on Hinata's shoulder, "Don't worry, we'll be back before you know it! Besides, a few years in some real high school won't be so bad as long as we have each other."

"True." Ino smiled, "But I want to tour around this place on last time. Well, for this year, at least. It IS our last shoot before summer, after all."

"Okay! We have about.." Sakura glanced at her 'Folli Follie' watch, "1 hour before your photo shoot, Tenten and Ino, and about 75 minutes for me and Hina."

"Well, that's enough time, so hurry!" Tenten said, dragging Ino's and Hinata's wrists. She released their hands to wave to the make-up artist.

They walked around, as if it was their first, taking picture every so often with Sakura's pastel pink camera she got for her birthday 4 months ago.

"This is my favourite place of all, so better take a lot here, Sak." Ino warned her pink-haired companion.

"Don't worry; it's my favourite, too." Said girl replied, setting the brightness of her camera.

"Ours, too!" Tenten and Hinata said, walking near Ino so then Sakura can take a picture of the 3 of them.

It was their dressing room. Where they stay whenever it was take break, lunch, etc. It was perfect and the girls love it a lot.

After a few hundred pictures around the studio, the girls are getting ready to leave. It's going to be a while for them before they can see the studio again. The photographer took a LOT of pictures of them for the Summer Sunshine article earlier, so they don't have that much time left before the studio's closed for the day.

"Ready, guys? I'm starving," Sakura asked, turning to her friends.

"Yeah..." Ino answered as she put the last of her things inside her duffle bag which is now filled with make-ups, hair accessories, ballet flats, and other stuff.

The four left the building as they took a long last look at the place before entering the limo that's waiting for them.

* * *

"It'll be summer in a week, can you believe it?" A guy with long dark hair, whose name is Hyuuga Neji, asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I can, BELIEVE IT!" Uzumaki Naruto, the boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, jump to the top of the couch happily.

"Ughh.. you guys are troublesome, I'm trying to sleep here!" Shikamaru Nara said, his pineapple hair a bit messy from lying down.

Uchiha Sasuke glanced at his best friends. How it happened, he wasn't sure. Well, with Neji he could understand, both of them being from noble clans, prodigies at heart, and anti-social people. Well, for the last reason he can't understand it either. With the Nara, it was easy. His father took him to see his old friend Shikaku, and put him with Shikamaru together. But the last one, Naruto? He can't understand why. Not even in a thousand years.

Neji's cell phone vibrates. He flipped it open and answered, "Hello, Uncle Hiashi?" He listened for a minute before answering, "Yes, of course. Don't worry about her. She'll be fine at school." He sighed as throws said phone to the couch.

"What is it now?" Sasuke finally said something, looking up from his laptop.

"Apparently, my cousin is coming here for a year, and she and her friends will be attending Konoha High, too. I only saw her a couple of times, since she lives far away from here."

Sasuke nodded, understand completely what's happening, "Over-protective father?"

Neji nodded and sighed. Again.

Shikamaru patted Neji on the back and resumed sleeping. He's not really interested in a bunch of girls, including Neji's cousin, who's coming for a year. He thought they were just like every other girl. Little did he know he's very wrong.

* * *

They continued packing, throwing in stuff inside a random suitcase. It doesn't matter who's suitcase, they all share all their stuff anyway. Ino is putting away her make-up collection, along with the other girls' too of course. Sakura's in charge of whatever accessories they have, and Tenten and Hinata are supposed to be taking care of the clothes. They take out what they might need for the 2 weeks lefover they have in US.

"Okay. I think I'm done here." Sakura said, dragging around ten duffle bags behind her, "But you guys may want to check what I might have missed."

Tenten looked up from folding a lavender dress that Hinata bought not too long ago. The tag's still on, so obviously she didn't wear it yet. "I'll be there in a sec."

Ino walked over, also dragging bags with her, "Phew. I think that's all of it. Well, I left one bag here for the 2 weeks we have."

"Okay. Perfect." Hinata stood up, brushing invisible dust on her skirt. She walked over to Sakura and Ino, Tenten following shortly behind.

"I think that's all. But I need to call my sister to tell her to get somebody to send our furnitures to Japan." Hinata said whipping out her phone. (A/N: That sentence is confusing -_-'' it has one too many "to"s, haha. Sorry)

As the girls waited for their friend, they take a good look around their usually full walk-in closet which is a lot emptier now. When she's done, the four made their way to a couch.

"Are you guys excited for highschool? As much as I hate to admit it, I am." Sakura said, turning her head to look at her companions.

"Yeah, I kind of am, actually. I always wonder what it feels like to be a normal high schooler. I mean, we have always been home schooled since grade school." Tenten replied.

"I wonder if it's like one of those schools in the movies.." Ino said.

Hinata nodded in agreement, but her phone rings, surprising the four. "Sorry, it's Hanabi." She slides her phone open and talked for a minute.

"Nii-san? Really? ... Well, okay then. Thanks, Hana. Love ya." She closed her phone. "She just told me that my cousin and his friends are going to pick us up from the airport."

"Wait. HIS? You mean your cousin's a guy?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah. I don't really see him that much, you know. I feel awkward whenever we're supposed to talk to each other. I mean, he's kind of anti-social."

"Oh well." Ino stood up, "I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow."

The four girls go to their corresponding rooms and said their good nights. It looks totally normal now, but not so much by a long shot.

**-TBC-**

**A/N: So.. basically, they haven't meet each other yet. They will soon though.. but I'm not sure.. continue or not? Feel free to point out my mistakes (spelling, grammar, etc.) And don't forget, if you want to be my BETA, please PM me soon! I want to find one before I post the second chapter! And tell me what you think of this, so review please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Of Catwalks and High schools**

**Pairings: NxH, SxS, NxT, SxI**

**Warnings: AU, OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, but I'm sure you already know that.**

**A/N: Hi! This is the 2nd chapter for 'Of Catwalks and High Schools'~ This will probably be my last update before school starts again and I'm gonna be in high school ^^ And special thanks to my BETA and those who reviewed and put this in their favs/alert lists. Enjoy~**

**Chapter 2: Introductions**

"I'm tired..." Tenten moaned, opening her purse and pulled out some wet wipes to wipe her face with.

"Tell me about it," Ino groaned as she also took some of Tenten's wipes.

"A twelve and a half hour flight is definitely not the fastest journey, you know." Sakura stated.

"Okay, guys." Hinata said turning serious and on manager-mode, "First we claim our baggage, then we'll go look for my cousin and his friends."

"How should we know which one is your cousin, Hinata?" Sakura asked, confused.

"His eyes are almost like mine, and you'll just know it."

"Fine. Let's go then! I can't wait to go home!" Ino exclaimed loudly, catching some of the passers-by 's attentions.

"Ino-pig!" Tenten hissed, pinching the blonde's arm, "You're embarrassing us!"

"Whoops." Ino smiled apologetically.

Hinata and Sakura sighed at their antics, "Let's go, Hina."

"Come on, guys."

Hinata called a baggage-carrier to help them.

"How many bags, Miss?" The guy asked, tilting his hat slightly to the right and the girl could see a patch of red hair showing.

"Err.." Hinata thought, but lost count at twelve, "Not sure?"

Sakura sighed, and did the calculations on her head. "Around sixteen."

His grey eyes widened a bit, but quickly collected himself, "Alright."

"Oh! There's the first one!" Tenten said, pointing at a white bag with blue polkadots, clearly standing out in a sea of black and brown luggages.

"Here's the second one!"

"And there's the third one!"

And this continues until sixteen... and the poor guy almost died from exhaustion.

But he smirked nontheless, _interesting girls..._ he thought to himself.

* * *

Hinata turned her head from left to right frantically, looking for her cousin.

'Ugh! Where IS he!' She thought to herself countless times.

"Hinata! Is that him?" Ino whispered to her while pointing at, thank god, said cousin.

"Yeah!" She smiled happily, "Thanks, Ino. Now I'll go talk to him for a sec and you can go get Tennie and Saku."

"Okay." Then the blonde went on her merry little way to accomplish her mission.

"Neji nii-san!" The Hyuuga girl said, waving her hand to him.

Her cousin nodded at her. "Hinata-sama."

"Cut the formal stuff, nii-san. Just call me Hinata." The navy-haired girl walked over to him, "Hanabi told me that you and your friends are picking us up today. Where are they?"

"In the parking lot. We each drive our own car here just in case you girls have many luggage."

"That's great, because.. we have sixteen bags." Hinata smiled shyly at him.

Neji sighed. ' I knew it. Why does girls have to bring so many stuff.' he thought sadly.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked, ready to walk the opposite direction to where his friends are.

"Ahem." Tenten cleared her throat, making her presence known, "Don't you have any manners, young man?" She pointed at the sea of colorful luggages and stared pointedly at Neji.

"You expect me to carry all of those?" He stared back at her in disbelief.

"What? It's only polite." The brown-haired girl scoffed.

"Right..." The long-haired teenager flipped open his phone and texted his friends, telling them that the girls need some help with their luggages. But he didn't say they have sixteen of them, because they'll surely won't help if he had told them that. "Wait for two minutes here, the others are coming."

"That's better!" Ino sighed in relief at the thought of not having the need to carry the luggages by herself.

"Oi. Neji," Shikamaru said, walking near his Hyuuga friend. When he saw Ino, he raised an eyebrow in question and just stare at her. "Why did you call us here?"

Neji pointed at the luggages surrounding them. The other guys' eyes widened, as if saying, 'Are you kidding me?'

"Are you just going to stand there? Do something!" Ino commanded, flipping her long ponytail over her shoulder.

"Huh," Naruto responded, looking at Hinata, "Are you Neji's cousin?"

She blushed slightly at the way he was staring at her, "Yes." She managed to squeak out.

"No wonder. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, BELIEVE IT!" He exclaimed loudly, shaking her hand wildly.

"Hinata," She replied quietly.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka," Ino chimed in, "This is Haruno Sakura and Mashiro Tenten. And you are..." She trailed off staring at Hinata's cousin, Neji, she thought. 'That guy with the lazy eyes called him that at some point. And who's that guy with the spiky hair and onyx eyes? Oh.. he's hot!'

"This is Shikamaru Nara and Uchiha Sasuke," Naruto told them, "And you probably know Neji."

"Well, now that you know who we are we can leave," Shikamaru said at last.

"HEY!" Ino shouted at his back, "the bags?"

"Carry them yourself, troublesome woman." He replied.

"Excuse me?"

Shikamaru sighed and grabbed the nearest luggage. It was pink with cherry blossoms printed all over. He thought it was the lightest one since it's not as big as it's companions, but he was wrong. Inside said luggage, watches and necklaces and hairclips are stacked. So ,of course, it's heavier.

"Another one!" Tenten commanded, handing him a purple striped luggage, "Go!"

So his friends started picking up luggages, hoping they're not heavy.

"Aren't you going to take any?" Naruto demanded, lifting a beige luggage with pink swirly designs.

"Just one," Sakura told the blonde boy.

"Hn." Sasuke groaned, and picked up a lavender bag, a hot pink one, and another dark green one.

The girls smiled in satisfactory and each pulled out the leftovers. Hinata walked ahead of them, but Tenten caught up.

"Hinata," The brown-haired girl said, looking at the Hyuuga girl, "Those boys," She pointed at the boys who looks like they're carrying rainbows, "Which one do you like?"

Hinata's cheeks flamed, "How would you know I like any of them?"

"Girl instincts, honey."

"Well, I obviously don't like my cousin." She started, "And that boy with the chicken butt hair? No thank you."

Tenten giggled. "Saku and Ino are all over that butt-haired dude." She pointed at Ino and Sakura who are giggling and sneaking glances at said boy. "And by the way, Hinata, how can you have such a hot cousin and not like him?"

Hinata stared at her and said in a teasing tone, "I smell love!"

* * *

"Oi. We're here." Shikamaru called out to the girls who are a few feet away from him.

"Coming!" Ino yelled back.

When they arrived at the cars, Tenten asked, "Well, who's going with who?"

Neji said, "These cars are two-seaters. All of ours are."

"That doesn't matter," Sakura said, "Just put our luggages in the trunk so me and the girls can decide who's with who."

* * *

After a talk full of objections and agreements...

"Hinata, you're going with Neji, right?" Ino asked, looking at the girl.

"Yeah. But it's only because my dad asked him to look out for me. Neji nii-san said he already called him three times to make sure that I was okay." Hinata sighed heavily.

Tenten wrapped an arm around her shoulder and said seriously, "Be strong, Hinata."

Ino and Sakura laughed at them.

"Ready, Hinata?" Neji's voice cut them off.

"Yeah. Well, see you guys." Hinata then followed Neji to his car and sit down at the passenger seat before the car took off.

"Tennie, you can go with either Naruto or Shikamaru. Which one would you prefer?" Ino asked the bun-haired girl standing next to her.

"I'll go with Naruto," She told Ino and whispered to Sakura, "Make sure Ino went with Shikamaru. He checked her out a few times already."

"Roger that!" Sakura winked at her friend. "Ino, who do you want to go with?"

"I don't really care," The blonde said in response.

"Okay then. I'm going with the sexy one." Sakura winked at her.

Ino laughed, "Yeah, yeah. See you later."

~With Naruto and Tenten~

"You're Tenten, right?" The blue-eyed boy said, trying to make a conversation.

"Yeah."

"So, you're best friends with Hinata, huh?" He asked her, a tiny blush creeping to his cheeks. But not tiny enough for Tenten to not see it.

"Yep. Interested in her, I see." She tried to hide her smile, but it was hard for her to do so.

Naruto didn't say a word after that so Tenten asked him, "Where are we going, exactly? Hinata's house? But I thought her house is the other way."

"No, we're going to her house later."

"Then where are we going now?"

"We're gonna visit somebody, BELIEVE IT!" He answered, suddenly enthusiastic.

"I see. Who is it?" The girl asked out of curiousity.

"Neji's girlfriend."

"Oh." Tenten replied, her usual cheerful tone fading from her voice.

**-TBC-**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Bye now,**

**~Sasa**


End file.
